Warriors: Pictochat
by Spotty1006
Summary: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? I assume she's in San Diego. What in the world are the Warriors doing? Buying Nintendo DSes.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I'm getting around to Pictochat. It feels like forever ago since I finished it.**

**I think my Sonic Doll is becoming one of my new best friends. I think he IS my newest best friend. Which is scary, because I don't like Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**The sooner the Tails Doll gets rescued, the better. He will replace Sonic the Hedgehog as soon as he is clean, since I'm quite sure he is on the top floor of the barn of my house. I haven't set foot up there for at least two years. Probably longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Cinderpaw and the awesome RiverClan subplot (for more details, see The Path of Dreams).**

**Since I couldn't figure out the plural form of Nintendo DS, I decided it will be Nintendo DSes for this story. Congratulations.**

**

* * *

**_Cast:_

_(Name of Warrior cat): (Their name on Pictochat) ([This is where their message goes]) _

**(If there's any confusion with that, just use this as a reference to who is who. This story is not as great as you think.)**

_Firestar: Flamer (Yo! Call me, Cinderpaw!)_

_Cinderpaw: Cinderpaw (No. MUHAHAHAHA!)_

_Squirrelflight: Firegirl (Not Stargirl, okay?)_

_Brambleclaw: Sonofevil (Be right back)_

_Bluestar: Teapot: (imaverycrazyteapot:D!)_

_Leafpool: Catmint (I'm collecting horsetail)_

_Onestar: Whisker (Firestar is emo)_

_Blackstar: Tigerstar (Tigerstar! Call me!)_

_Tigerstar: Brokenstar (Blackstar! No! Creep!)_

_Brokenstar: Blackstar (Tigerstar is laughing at you)_

_Yellowfang: Whoareyou? (I am crazy!)_

_Leopardstar: TigerClan (I am its sole leader)_

_Grasskit: Grasskit (Get your own identity!)_

_Tallstar: Blueblur ( Powerring)_

_Crookedstar: Powerring (Blueblur stinks)

* * *

_Cinderpaw sighed. Everything was messed up. Some of the Warriors had Nintendo DSes, and there were seven seperate Chatrooms: One for each Clan, StarClan, the Gathering, and the Moonpool. The Warrior cats with Pictochat identities also somehow had access to each other's Nintendo DSes, somehow meaning that you could chat with ALL Warriors in that Chat room, no matter how much distance was between any of them.

Cinderpaw got on her Nintendo DS. Today, she would invade- er, visit RiverClan. Thanks to her favorite subplot ever, only TigerClan and Grasskit were on.

TigerClan got on.

Grasskit got on.

Cinderpaw got on.

"We're trying to hold a Clan Meeting!" -TigerClan

"Go away!" -Grasskit

"Do you like waffles?" -Cinderpaw

"No" -Grasskit

"GimmeGimmeGimme!" -TigerClan

Cinderpaw left.

Cinderpaw restarted her Nintendo DS. She got on WindClan's chatroom.

Whisker got on.

"Yo!" -Whisker

Cinderpaw got on.

Whisker drew an apple.

Cinderpaw left.

Cinderpaw turned of her Nintendo DS and pulled out a stick of dynamite...

* * *

**And what will she do with her new weapon?**

**I do plan on visiting each Clan at least once. However, I must warn you that most of the story is fixed around Cinderpaw and StarClan. Firestar has a big part too.**

**That is all.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm already working on Chapter 2. How interesting.**

**Would you believe that Grasskit isn't available as a character on the character selection? Sorry, Grasskit.  
**

**I looked at the Guidelines and have determined that Arrival and Departure is considered illegal. So now it's a Sonic X story. **

**That's pretty much so I can keep everything. Ouch, that was a hard blow.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Cinderpaw ate the unlit stick of dynamite and turned her Nintendo DS on. She changed her favorite color from pink to gray. Then she got on WindClan's Chatroom. Again.

Whisker entered.

"Do you like waffles?" -Whisker

Cinderpaw got on.

"Yeah we like waffles!" -Cinderpaw

"Do you like pancakes?" -Whisker

"Yeah we like pancakes!" -Cinderpaw

"Do you like french toast?" -Whisker

"Yeah we like french toast!" -Cinderpaw

Teaport entered.

Blueblur entered.

"Doo, doo doo, can't wait to get a mouthful!" -Blueblur

"Waffles!" -Cinderpaw

Whisker left.

Blueblur left.

"Tallstar and Crookedstar have been watching too much Saturday AM Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons" -Cinderpaw

"YEAH. BY THE WAY, YOU'VE BEEN SUMMONED BY STARCLAN" -Teapot

"Darn" -Cinderpaw

Teaport left.

Cinderpaw went to StarClan's chatroom. For unexplained reasons, this included StarClan AND The Dark Forest.

_Earlier that day in StarClan's chatroom..._

_Powerring entered._

_Teapot entered._

_"Cinderpaw's been summoned" -Powerring_

_Teapot left_

_"I wasted my stylus" -Powerring

* * *

_

**No you didn't, Crookedstar! **

**But the question is, why is Cinderpaw summoned?**

**These chapters are short, but they were quite fun to write.**

**Albion is a town in the state New York in the country the United States of America. Albion is also the name of a city on Angel Island in the Sonic Comics. Wow!**

**Arrival and Departure will be delayed for a little while. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter for this story in one night. Wow, I'm typing these like no tomorrow.

* * *

**

_Present time, StarClan chatroom..._

Brokenstar entered.

Blackstar entered.

Whoareyou? entered.

Blueblur entered.

Cinderpaw entered.

Teapot entered.

"Cinderpaw, you were summoned" -Whoareyou?

"I noticed" -Cinderpaw

"For plotting" -Brokenstar

"I've been plotting half of my life" -Cinderpaw

"You're plotting just changed history" -Blackstar

"How would you know, Brokenstar?" -Cinderpaw

"Oh no" -Blackstar

Blackstar left.

Catmint entered.

"Am I dead yet?" -Catmint

"No" -Whoareyou?

Catmint left.

"It's not completely me fault that some cats have Nintendo DSes. I didn't open the video store" -Cinderpaw

"THESE AREN'T VIDEOS!" -Teapot

"I meant videogame store" -Cinderpaw

"THERE ARE TRUTH TO THESE WORDS" -Teapot

Blackstar entered.

"Yes, there is" -Blueblur

"Welcome back, Brokenstar" -Powerring

"It was Firestar who opened the videogame store" -Whoareyou?

anonymous entered.

"WHO IS THIS UNKNOWN PERSON?" -Teapot

"I am Breezepelt. My name wasn't in the Cast list due to weird randomness" -anonymous

"Leave" -Cinderpaw

anonymous left.

"Cinderpaw, summon Firestar. You may join the summoning" -Whoareyou?

Cinderpaw left.

* * *

**Breezepelt is also in this. When I first wrote the story in a notebook, I didn't think Breezepelt would be in it. However, I felt the need to enter another character for WindClan, and this was back during my wait for Long Shadows. The original manuscript says Breezepaw. Anyway, it seemed fitting to mention he was left out, so I purposely left him out this time.**

**Yes, Bluestar always talks in all caps. LIKE THIS, YOU KNOW?**

**~SPOTTEDPAW13~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should be getting paid for doing this so late at night. **

**Not really.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Cinderpaw got on the Moonpool Chatroom.

Flamer entered.

"I strive to be like you, vast Moonpool" -Flamer

**(Yes, this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time joke. I did not make that game.)**

Cinderpaw entered.

"..."-Cinderpaw

"I am not ashamed" -Flamer

"You've been dummoned- I mean summoned- to StarClan" -Cinderpaw

"For what?" -Flamer

Cinderpaw left.

Cinderpaw went back to the last chatroom she was on.

Powerring entered.

Brokenstar entered.

Blackstar entered.

Whoareyou? entered.

Blueblur entered.

Teapot entered.

Flamer entered.

Cinderpaw entered.

"Why am I summoned?" -Flamer

"FOR OPENING THE VIDEOGAME STORE" -Teapot

"It cause this" -Blueblur

"Not cool" -Powerring

Powerring and Blueblur each drew a picture of a high-three.

"I needed more mousetails" -Flamer

"For what?" -Brokenstar

"Yeah" -Blackstar

"Shut up, Brokenstar" -Brokenstar

"For the Pi" -Flamer

* * *

**I just randomly came up with the Pi. That's the cat version of a Wii. I originally had the Play-Station Portible (do not claim ownership) there, but I thought that it would be funny to make it up. Pi purposely only has one I, and if you don't know why then you're probably too young to be reading this story, although up to this point is quite fine.**

**Why does Flamer want a Pi? That will never be answered. The real question is, what will be StarClan's reaction?**

**All will be answered next chapter.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the LAST chapter I'm adding tonight. THE LAST.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**

"You could've borrowed from me" -Cinderpaw

Whisker entered.

"Yeah, Firestar, you emo" -Whisker

Whisker left.

Flamer ignored Whisker.

"I didn't know that" -Flamer

"Will you close the videogame store?" -Whoareyou?

"No, it's making me rich!" -Flamer

Flamer left.

Blueblur and Powerring began drawing a picture of a face.

"We should visit his dreams" -Whoareyou?

"YES" -Teapot

"You just ruined the FACE!" -Blueblur

"TOO BAD. WE DON'T CARE" -Teapot

"I do" -Blackstar

"You don't count" -Brokenstar

Blackstar left.

Brokenstar left.

Powerring left.

Blueblur left.

Cinderpaw left.

Cinderpaw couldn't stand it anymore. She shut off her Nintendo DS and fell asleep.

* * *

**The only question we can really ask is: What in the name of StarClan is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Anyway, a couple of things about Pictochat, for those of you who do not own a Nintendo DS of any form:**

**A. You cannot make is say you ignore someone unless you write OR type that yourself. That is a feature I made up to explain why Firestar didn't react to Onestar's random statement. It is not in the original manuscript.**

**B. You can draw pictures with other people. You draw part of a picture, the next person hits the back person and adds to the picture, and so on. When you hit back, it shows the last post, not the last post you specifically posted. I did not know of this myself until reading the Pictochat manual. In fact, this was one of the games it said you can "play" on Pictochat.**

**That's all for the night of August 27th, 2009, folks. I've had a long day, and it's kinda late.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are under 12 years old, please do not read this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm definitely note happy about Arrival and Departure. I can't come up with a single new character, and I've asked libithewolf if I can use her character to replace King Elias.**

**And I'm going to keep Rotor after all. That's only six if I can borrow Libi the Wolf.**

**That reminds me, libithewolf is coming over to my house in about 3 hours. And she's spending the night. Hurray!**

**Now we are finally getting the chance to explore ThunderClan's chatroom. The whole chapter, and barely a word from Cinderpaw.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in ThunderClan...

Flamer entered.

Sonofevil entered.

Firegirl entered.

Catmint entered.

"Aren't you glad I opened the videogame store?" -Flamer

"No" -Firegirl

"It's really weird" -Sonofevil

"I'm glad, Firestar!" -Catmint

"You are crazy" -Sonofevil

"By the way, Brambleclaw, please stop stalking me" -Catmint

"What do you mean?" -Sonofevil

"Who knows?" -Flamer

"You notice everything unimportant I do" -Catmint

"No way" -Sonofevil

"Cinderpaw is ashamed" -Catmint

"Cinderpaw? Where is she?" -Flamer

"Seriously, Firestar, you could do better than an insane former evil Author that has nothing beter to do than make an unpublished fanfiction where your memories made you crazy" -Catmint

"You have no proof that I love Cinderpaw" -Flamer

"You're message is 'Yo! Call me, Cinderpaw!'" -Sonofevil

Cinderpaw entered.

"I'm reading Long Shadows" -Cinderpaw

"Call me, Cinderpaw!" -Flamer

Cinderpaw left.

Firegirl left.

Catmint left.

"It's just you and me, Brambleclaw" -Flamer

"I'm a sixteen year old girl going through a phase. Leave me alone!" -Sonofevil

Sonofevil left.

Flamer left.

anonymous entered.

"Ooh, it's finally empty" -anonymous

* * *

**Some things I just thought of:**

**A: Firestar probably forced Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to get Nintendo DSes. Leafpool probably did it because there's a Moonpool chatroom, and she is a bit crazy. Come on, she asked if she was dead yet!**

**B: Brambleclaw noticing every single unimportant thing Leafpool does actually did happen. From Dawn to Sunset, read all of Brambleclaw's chapters. Don't you agree?**

**C: Why did Breezepelt only get on the ThunderClan chatroom when it was empty? Why'd he go there at all?**

**A couple of side notes:**

**1: Firestar really does love Cinderpaw. This will become important in future chapters.**

**2: I finished reading Long Shadows a long time ago. I wrote this chapter when I just got the book. In hardcover.**

**Cinderpaw commands you to read libithewolf's story. I've reviewed all it's chapters and will probably continue to do so.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, the chapters are getting longer.**

**This chapter was wrote on the date April 25th of the year 2009. Just to avoid confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Y94FM, In the Navy, or Kung-Fu Fighting.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in RiverClan's chatroom...

TigerClan entered.

Grasskit entered.

"Grasskit, please stop listening to 'In the Navy'. It's annoying" -TigerClan

"Come on, this is the first time I've heard it on the radio in forever" -Grasskit

**(It was on Y94FM at 9:49 P.M. EST, and just ended at that time on the date mentioned above. Yes, Grasskit is listening to Y94FM)**

"I don't care. We may be the only two cats in RiverClan, but at least I have a life" -TigerClan

"This is boring. I should be an apprentice by now at least" -Grasskit

**(Don't worry, Grasskit, you'll get your chance in a slightly well known story...)**

Cinderpaw entered.

"I never would have thought.... Poor Hollyleaf, though she deserved it" -Cinderpaw

**(Yes, I had just finished Sunrise.)**

Flamer entered.

"Call me, Cinderpaw!" Flamer

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" -Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw left.

Flamer left.

"What in the name of StarClan?" -Grasskit

**(Ha! The notebook said Grasspaw.)**

"Firestar is in love" -TigerClan

Grasskit drew a picture of himself throwing up.

"Exactly. By the way, you are a great artist" -TigerClan

"Thank you" -Grasskit

"Turn off 'Kung-Fu Fighting" -TigerClan

**(To show how long it took to write this chapter, that song was on at 9:57 P.M. EST on Y94FM, starting about a minute before.)

* * *

**

**Yes, my favorite radio station is Y94FM, because they play awesome music.**

**In the last chapter, the last thing Brambleclaw said is an inside joke libithewolf and I created.**

**Good day, gentlemen. **

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy birthday, blue hedgehog. I put up the next chapter of Pictochat for you.**

**libithewolf: Yes, I know. That makes it much more fun to write about! ...hi.**

**shadow's cat: This random story surprisingly has a plot. Sorta. Oh well, it's meant to be random. Bluestar's a teapot because she's crazy. Spottedleaf's in Starclan. The reason why Spottedleaf doesn't have a Nintendo DS will be revealed in Chapter 12. Cinderpaw just randomly ate dynamite. I think she had alittle too much fun in this story up to a certain point......**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Meanwhile, in StarClan....

"What a great punishment. Bluestar, you are a genius" -Brokenstar

"I DID IT TO FIRESTAR WHEN HE WAS MY DEPUTY, TOO" -Teapot

"Do what?" -Whoareyou?

"Exactly. The answer is nothing" -Powerring

"Wait, we never entered" -Blueblur

"Every dead cat with a Nintendo DS is here" -Blackstar

"A broken clock is still right twice a day" -Brokenstar

"How exciting! The first thing I've said before that's right and informational! I've got more news!" -Blackstar

"What, O son of mine?" -Whoareyou?

"Cinderheart is expecting Jayfeather's kits!" -Blackstar

Brokenstar drew a picture of himself dead.

"YOUR DRAWING IS TERRIBLE. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DREW A DEAD MOUSE THAT YOU KILLED!" -Teapot

"I can only defend myself by saying Jayfeather is emo" -Brokenstar

"More news!" -Blackstar

"What?" -Blueblur

"Firestar loves Cinderoaw" -Blackstar

"That's not new, mouse-brain" -Powerring

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was kind of pointless. But it did tell you something that otherwise you would have to learn in Chapter 10.**

**Hurray for ShadowClan!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yup, the next chapter is already up.**

**Happy Labor Day!**

**Disclaimer: It is not Labor Day**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**

Cinderpaw sighed and got on ShadowClan's chatroom.

Tigerstar entered.

Cinderpaw entered.

"Yes, the first time I've appeared in this story!" -Tigerstar

"I needed to escape Firestar. He's following me, but he'll never find me here" -Cinderpaw

"You are a genius" -Tigerstar

"Thank you" -Cinderpaw

There was a silence for so long, Cinderpaw had to charge her Nintendo DS. Finally, Cinderpaw broke the silence.

"Blackstar, the Gathering is in the next chapter. I will join it too" -Cinderpaw

"Thank you" -Tigerstar

Flamer randomly entered.

"Cinderpaw, I'm taking you as my prisioner. If you don't come quietly, I'll tell Blackstar you're secret" -Flamer

"Don't tell him. Bye, Blackstar. I must go" -Cinderpaw

"Bye" -Tigerstar

Flamer left.

"MUHAHAHAHA! He actually believed me!" -Cinderpaw

"Cool" -Tigerstar

Cinderpaw has been forced to go to the ThunderClan chatroom.

"Darn" -Tigerstar

_ThunderClan chatroom..._

Flamer entered.

Cinderpaw entered.

"Nice try" -Flamer

"Thank you" -Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw drew a happy face.

"Stay here until the Gathering is over. We'll be alone" -Flamer

Cinderpaw drew a sad face.

Flamer left.

Cinderpaw left.

Due to the manager's orders, you cannot leave this chatroom.

"NOOOOO!" -Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw became idle.

* * *

**Wow, I like my added dialoug. It not only makes the chapter longer, but it's more fun than the regular version, where Cinderpaw just goes to the ThunderClan chatroom and never tries to leave.**

**Note: On Pictochat, you cannot become idle.**

**Next up: The Gathering!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apparently, you cannot sign in between 9 and 11 tonight.**

**Interesting.**

**Welcome to the shortest chapter of Pictochat.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Gathering....

Flamer, Sonofevil, Firegirl, and Catmint entered as ThunderClan representatives.

Tigerstar entered as the ShadowClan representative.

Whisker and anonymous entered as the WindClan representatives.

TigerClan and Grasskit entered as the RiverClan representatives.

"Start" -Whisker

"We have a prisoner" -Flamer

"We do?" -Catmint

"Yes" -Flamer

"Breezepaw still hasn't been registered" -Whisker

"My Clan has disappeared!" -TigerClan

"I'm the only one in my Clan with a Nintendo DS" -Tigerstar

"Cinderheart is expecting kits" -Flamer

"Grasskit is obssessed with Y94FM" -TigerClan

"We're finished" -Tigerstar

The Gathering cats left.

* * *

**Again, I added a little bit of dialoug. Just to make it longer.**

**This chapter had two purposes:**

**A: To see what a Gathering on Pictochat is like**

**B: To tell you things you already know.**

**By the time you are done reading this chapter, you will realize that you have learned nothing new.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you are under 12 years old, please disregard this chapter.**

**Or not.**

**It's your funeral.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Now, to the ThunderClan chatroom...

Flamer entered.

Cinderpaw returned.

"Why make me your prisoner?" -Cinderpaw

"I've been grieving for Sandstorm ever since she died" -Flamer

"When'd that happen?" -Cinderpaw

"Awhile back" -Flamer

"..." -Cinderpaw

"Anyway, now she's dead and my heart belongs to another. Can we be mates?" -Flamer

"WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID YOU ASK THAT?" -Cinderpaw

"Because" -Flamer

Cinderpaw drew a picture of herself gagging.

"You're the only living cat that makes me living. Please" -Flamer

Cinderpaw left.

The manager has prevented you from leaving.

Cinderpaw drew a picture of Sunrise.

"I know you're still grieving for Hollyleaf, even though you hated her, but please" -Flamer

"..." -Cinderpaw

"Please" -Flamer

"...umm..." -Cinderpaw

"Please please please!" -Flamer

"Only if you stop saying please" -Cinderpaw

Flamer drew a picture of a happy face.

Cinderpaw drew a picture of a disgusted face.

"What was that for?" -Flamer

Cinderpaw left.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter really changed a lot, but had the same end result.**

**Chapter 12 is next, and is much longer than this chapter! The Moonpool, weird lyrics, and reasons all mixed together in one slightly long chapter!**

**Compared to this chapter, anyway.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't like the last chapter.**

**Welcome to the Moonpool! Welcome to the Moonpool!**

**I will never think of Eggman in the same way again.**

**~Eggman.....wait, that's not my name~**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Moonpool.....

Catmint entered.

"This stinks. I'm the only medicine cat with a Nintendo DS" -Catmint

Catmint drew a picture of the Moonpool.

Whoareyou? entered.

"Any prophecies?" -Catmint

"Fire and Cinder will come together, but Cinder will deny all and set things almost right" -Whoareyou?

"Speak cat!" -Catmint

"Meow" -Whoareyou?

Catmint sent the lyrics to 'Since You've Been Gone' on Pictochat.

"Anyway, do you know what the prophecy means?" -Whoareyou?

"Nope" -Catmint

Whoareyou? left.

Blueblur entered.

"It means Firestar and Cinderpaw will be together, but Cinderpaw will deny it and set things almost right" -Blueblur

"...Tallstar and Crookedstar are addicted to Sonic X" -Catmint

"At least I'm not a Twilight addict" -Blurblur

"And that's why Spottedleaf, Frostfur, Wind, and Honeyfern weren't given Nintendo DSes" -Catmint

**(That was the first big reveal)

* * *

**Meanwhile, in StarClan...

Brokenstar entered.

Blackstar entered.

"Now what? I heard there is a prophecy" -Brokenstar

Whoareyou? entered.

"Fire and Cinder will be together, but Cinder will deny all and set things almost right, pass it on" -Whoareyou?

"Mouse-dung, where's Brambleclaw?" -Brokenstar

"I don't like prophecies" -Blackstar

"I KNEW IT! TIGERSTAR'S OBSSESSED WITH BRAMBLECLAW!" -Teapot

**(That was the second big reveal)**

"When'd you get herem Bluestar?" -Whoareyou?

"MANY MOONS AGO, I WAS BORN TO MOONFLOWER" -Teapot

"On. This. Chatroom" -Brokenstar

"JUST NOW. MY NINTENDO DS IS MALFUNCTIONING" -Teapot

**(The third and last big reveal)**

Teapot is malfunctioning. Please turn off the power, Teapot.

Teapot left.

* * *

**Three big reveals in one chapter! **

**Note: All Twilight addicts out there: no offense about the Twilight comment. But honestly, it's about _vampires_. They suck you blood. Plus, I've read two books semi-about vampires, and two episodes of a TV show about vampires. Maybe only one episode. Either way, I've had my fill of vampires for my whole life.**

**But yes, I've finally figured out how to start my Book of Random Stories chapter. So that's coming soon. Then a new story that I wanted to put up yesterday.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to dig out the ol' Notebook and finish PictoChat.**

**Chapter 16 is the last chapter. These chapters are very short. Maybe.....nah.

* * *

**ThunderClan:

Flamer entered.

Cinderpaw left.

Firestar stared at his Nintendo DS. It's color was changing from orange to white.

Firegirl entered.

"Firestar, my Nintendo DS is flickering!" -Firegirl

Cinderpaw is "corrupting". Cinderpaw, turn off the power.

Cinderpaw left.*

"I'm not sure what's happening." -Flamer

Your Nintendo DS is illegally owned. Please wait while it disappears.

Flamer was deleted.

Sonofevil was deleted.

Firegirl was deleted.

Catmint was deleted.

Tigerstar was deleted.

Whisker was deleted.

anonymous was deleted.

TigerClan was deleted.

Grasskit was deleted.

Teapot was deleted.

StarClan:

Blueblur entered.

Brokenstar entered.

Blackstar entered.

Teapot entered.

Powerring entered.

Whoareyou? entered.

Teapot was deleted.

Cinderpaw entered.

The new manager is Cinderpaw.

* * *

**Wow. I forgot how annoyingly stupid this chapter was. At least it has a major part in the last two chapters.**

**Happy X-Ray Day!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember, last chapter everyone except for Tallstar, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, and Cinderpaw was deleted. Their Nintendo DSes disappeared, and the new manager of PictoChat (for this story) is Cinderpaw.

* * *

**StarClan:

"What?" -Whoareyou?

"The prophecy came true!" -Blueblur

"Yeah, things are almost set right. Only those in this room right now were spared. Why were we spared?" -Powerring

"You guys are great friends. I had to spare you" -Cinderpaw

"Why'd you deleted Bluestar?" -Brokenstar

"She was as bad as Leafpool" -Cinderpaw

"Oh really?" -Blackstar

"Yeah really" -Cinderpaw

"True" -Whoareyou?

"Now what?" -Blueblur

"Firestar found me. Augh! Gotta go!" -Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw left.

Cinderpaw stared at the entrance to her den. Firestar was standing at the entrance.

"Firestar. What can I do for you?" Cinderpaw mewed carefully, barely moving her mouth.

"I just came to check on you," Firestar replied, taking a step closer.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Cinderpaw hissed.

"Why?" Firestar's eyes widened as Cinderpaw began to disappear.

"I have a canker sore. I shall leave now. Bye!" Cinderpaw grinned as she completely vanished.

"NOOO!" Firestar gasped. "What about us being mates?"

A note suddenly appeared where Cinderpaw was standing before she left:

Dear Firestar,

That was Sandstorm.

~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Originally, Cinderpaw was sick and that was Spottedcinder who agreed to be Firestar's mate. But this was much more fun to write, since while I'm not sick right now, I do have a canker sore.**

**Next chapter starts with Cinderpaw managing PictoChat, then Blackstar has a really random Clan meeting.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13: *Notice anything peculiar?**

**ARG! I DELETED THE WHOLE THING! ARG!

* * *

**Welcome to the managing page. Which chatroom would you like to manage? Please select an action for ThunderClan. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO DELETE ThunderClan???

ThunderClan was deleted. RiverClan was deleted. WindClan was deleted. ShadowClan was deleted. Gathering was deleted. Cinderpaw's den was added. Are you sure you wish to leave? Goodbye!

Meanwhile, in ShadowClan:

"Gather!" Blackstar called out. In two seconds, the cats of ShadowClan gathered around Blackstar, who was standing on the Highbranch. "Firestar called a Gathering."

"Another one? Now what?" Toadfoot asked.

Blackstar shrugged. "Anyway, I'm bringing Russetfur, Toadfoot, Rowanclaw, Ivytail, and Scorchpaw."

"If Scorchpaw is going, shouldn't Snaketail go too?" Ceaderheart pondered.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Blackstar commented. "Rowanclaw changes from a she-cat to a tom, Grasskit, Beetlekit, Petalkit, and Pricklekit are kits way longer than they should be..."

"I don't like James Bond." Crowfrost mewed.*

"No one asked you!" Kinkfur growled.

"I don't remember either of you as apprentices...or being born," Blackstar added.

Tallpoppy sighed. "Besides, Cinderpaw doesn't like James Bond, but she doesn't announce it randomly."

Suddenly, Smokepaw's spirit appeared. "Did anyone else besides Cinderpaw notice that in the Warriors Field Guide, Tawnypelt implied that I was still alive?"

"I'm not the one who thought you were in RiverClan during Starlight**," Tawnypelt retorted.

Blackstar gasped. "What happened to the Epilogues?"

"Pointing out random things is fun!" Ceaderheart exclaimed.

"Graystripe did snarled at me during The Darkest Hour," Blackstar whimpered.

"Firestar has a twin brother named Firestorm who likes Sandstorm!" Scorchpaw yowled.

"Sandstorm and Ashfur, or Ashpaw, have clones," Snaketail added.

"Somewhere, it says Blood was the leader of BloodClan, when really it was Scourge," Kinkfur reported.

"Apparently, where'd isn't a word," Rowanclaw mewed. "Hey, isn't that Scorchpaw's line?"

"Blackstar! We need to go to Firestar's Gathering!" Russetfur hissed.

"Alright," Blackstar muttered , and the chosen ShadowClan cats went to the Gathering.

* * *

*** This is the origin of the Crowfrost not liking James bond joke. It appears in various places, including Polar Opposites.**

**** Don't quote me on that, but I do believe it's Starlight. In the beginning.

* * *

**

**Rowanclaw was right, that was Scorchpaw's line. But unfortunately, Rowanclaw had to say it because Scorchpaw just said something.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well well well.....it seems my challenge writing has attracted some attention. I will work on that........NEXT!**

**For now, here is the short end of PictoChat!

* * *

**Firestar stood up from his branch. "Let this Gathering begin!"

"_He_ gets to call it because _he's_ so special...emo," Onestar muttered.

Leopardstar stared at Firestar, her new best friend. "Why'd you call us here, Firestar?"

Suddenly, Firestar's branch broke from his weight. Unluckily, or luckily for some, he was standing on the lowest branch so he was unscathed. Firestar climbed back up the tree and sat on a different branch.

"The age of the Nintendo DS is over," Firestar declared. "I'm going to try to order laptops."

Blackstar sighed. "Order more than last time, please. More cats in my Clan need them."

"I'll order enough for every cat," Firestar promised.

Jayfeather shivered. "I just had a vision."

"About what?" Onestar asked.

"There's two chosen cats to save us from a combo world of The Path of Dreams and the darkness from Wishology, which is a Fairly OddParents trilogy," Jayfeather continued.

"Who are they?" Firestar inquired.

"One of them is me," Jayfeather replied. "And the other...is Cinderpaw."

End. Dramatic Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUUUN!!!

* * *

**That last line is literally in my notebook. I only changed two words in this chapter.**

**Pitiful. Shortest chapter EVER!**

**Stay tuned for a new story! **

**~Spottedpaw13 wishes you a happy X-Ray Day for the fourth time~  
**


End file.
